Favorin' Your Last
by Bellatrix5982
Summary: Mrs.Lovett is hoplessly in love with Mr.Todd; and sometimes loving a person who doesn't love you back is just too much to handle for one person: suicide, death, revenge, blood and love. welcome to the life of Mrs.Lovett. rated for extreme angst
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

A/N: I was just thinking that even though Mrs. Lovett seems to be happy all of the time. She must be a pretty angsty person with everything she has to put up with. So this is my take on what would happen if she asked Mr. Todd that certain question that would push her over the edge. **

**I own nothing. **

**Warning: Second attempt at a British accent; First attempt at a British accent through a multi-chaptered story (possibly)**

* * *

Mr. Todd was standing in his barbershop looking out the window staring into oblivion. He had just woken from a short nap; and though it was pleasant while it lasted, every moment he slept was a moment he could be planning his revenge, and each second of sleep was just one second more from the Judge. He had waited fifteen years for him, and counting; he would do whatever it took to get the Judge into this shop even if he had to drag him himself. But of course if he were to ever get his hands on him he would kill him then and there.

Thoughts of his revenge swirled through his mind; blood, it was his salvation; when he saw the blood flow from his victim's necks it gave him a sense of relief and each throat slit was another throat closer to the Judge's. He smiled grimly at the thought of the Judge's face when he revealed to him that it was he, Benjamin Barker, and those would be the last words he uttered as he took his terminal breath as he stared into the dark holes that were called eyes on Mr. Todd's pale white face.

He continued to look out the window contemplating the Judge's death until a small _cling _was heard from behind when Mrs. Lovett entered the shop. "'Ello Mr. T, 'ow are ya doin', brought ya up some lunch, just in case you's were hungry." She said setting the tray of food on the dresser as she walked up to Mr. Todd.

"Wot you's thinkin' 'bout Mr. T?"

"The Judge; why doesn't he come?" he said almost more to himself than to anyone else

"Well when Antony burst in talkin' 'bout elopin' with 'is ward; I don't think it was the best way to gain the man's trust."

A snarl crawled onto the man's face. "It was a _rhetorical_ question Mrs. Lovett." He said not turning away from the window

"One way or another it was a question and I see fit to answer it." She said hands on her hips "Mr. T can I ask ya somthin'?"

"What?"

"Do ya- do ya care 'bout me?" she asked stuttering a bit anticipating the worse; yelling, shouting, lashing out, but nothing could prepare her for what was to come her way.

"No Mrs. Lovett I do not care for you, and no matter how hard you try I never will." He stated a matter-of-factly

"But wot 'bout all those nights, we spent as kids, by the river and-" she began to ramble

"Those days are gone Mrs. Lovett." He said cutting her off mid-sentence in a tone colder than death itself "its best if you forget them, because the person from those memories is no more and no matter how hard you try he is dead and gone." He said almost yelling

"As you say then." She stated eyes full of tears, and she briskly walked out of the room slamming the door as loud and hard as she could.

Mr. Todd looked behind him for the first time to see if she had indeed left only to discover that not only did she leave but she had taken one of his razors. "Damn woman." He muttered to himself as he strode out of the room to take back what was rightfully his.

* * *

Walking down the stairs in tears, Mrs. Lovett head toward the kitchen razor in hand. She pulled down a shot glass from the cupboard and from the back of the cupboard where no one else could reach she pulled out a bottle with faded lettering on it; but if you looked close enough you could read the letters: A S N and C.

She took the bottle and poured as much as she could into the glass and headed into the parlor. Sitting down in her rocking chair, glass on the table beside her, she pulled out the razor and gently began to trace lines on the bare flesh of her arm. She winced at first, but as soon as the pain faded away it was replaced with a sickening pleasure and relief; so she continued.

* * *

Mr. Todd walked into the parlor to see Mrs. Lovett sitting in her rocking chair tracing lines of rubies on her forearms. He quickly walked up to her and snatched the razor from her. "Mrs. Lovett what are you doing?" he asked threateningly

"Forgettin'." She stated looking towards the glass on the table.

"Are you mad?" he asked

"Not yet." She said grabbing the glass. "Mr. T, just one thing before I leave; I love you, I always 'ave, and always will."

"Mrs. Lovett please put it down." He said more annoyed than anything

"See you in 'ell Mr. T." she said as she downed the whole glass in one long sip. As soon as the liquid had touched her lips she dropped the glass to the ground where it shattered into a million different pieces. She fell to the ground vomiting uncontrollably; and the last thing she saw before she blacked out was the look of udder shock on Mr. Todd's face.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Okay so that was a sucky accent but I like where it's going. I'm only giving Mrs. Lovett and a few other people accents though because hers is the strongest and Sweeney doesn't really seem to have one. **

**Anyways, please review. **

**Did I suck? **

**Should I continue this?**

**Sorta have to I guess. **

**AA/N: This is a side project so I may not update this one very often. I have alot going on with school and two other stories. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. I hope I made it clear what it was that she drank cough arsenic cough sorry allergies. This is my first time trying to right something super-angstful I have the next few chaps written out but I need to type them. I own the doctor but nothing more. **

* * *

Mr. Todd looked down at the figure on the floor; sprawled out in a small puddle of her own vomit, Mrs. Lovett's body was completely still and unmoving. He didn't know what to do, so for a good time all he did was stand and stare.

After the initial shock he kneeled down next to her and felt for a pulse. It was there, but just barely. Air she needed air. Mr. Todd knew of one way to get air and even though the very thought absolutely repulsed him, he had no other option.

He turned Mrs. Lovett over and started to perform CPR. When she still showed no difference, he stopped. "Why are you doing this Sweeney, you don't care about her, she's just another face among thousands." So why was it so memorable? His train og thought was interrupted when Toby walked into the parlor.

"Mr. Todd, wot did ya do to mum?" he asked in shock of the scene before him

"Boy go get help."

"B-but." He stuttered

"Now!" Mr. Todd barked and the small boy ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

* * *

"Sir!" said Toby out of breath as he burst through the door of the doctor's house "It's my mum, she isn't well, she won't wake up." He said frantically

The doctor got out of his chair and calmly walked over to Toby "Come boy, if what you said is true; we must hurry." He grabbed his coat and both of them made their way back to Mrs. Lovett's pie shop.

* * *

"Mrs. Lovett wake up. Wake up. Wake up!" Mr. Todd was shaking Mrs. Lovett trying to wake her; he had ran out of ideas when he had sent the boy for the doctor.

A few minutes later the doctor finally showed up. "Hello sir Dr. Wigton at your service." He said dropping his coat and kneeling down next to Mrs. Lovett "What exactly happened here sir?" he asked Mr. Todd

"I came down from my barbershop and I found her vomiting uncontrollably, then she just stopped." He said "I saw the bottle over there, I think it was arsenic."

"Right you are sir, this." He said holding the bottle "is arsenic, and by the condition of the bottle, I say she's had this for quite some time. This can't be good."

"Well yeah I figured that when she wouldn't wake up." The doctor continued to examine Mrs. Lovett taking her pulse, temperature and everything else he held in that bag.

"Good news and bad news." He said standing up "Which do you want first?"

"I don't care." he stated flatly

"The good news is that she's alive; the bad news is that it may be a while before she can function normally again, or even wake up."

"How long?" asked Mr. Todd in his monotone voice

"It should only take a few days before she wakes up, but for her to function correctly it may take a week, at the least."

"Okay then sir." Said Mr. Todd

"Put her in bed, and give her plenty of rest; come and get me when she wakes up." Mr. Todd nodded "Mr. Todd, may I speak with you privately?" the doctor notion for him to follow him into the small hallway away from Toby and Mrs. Lovett

"Mrs. Lovett is a baker is she not?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with this?"

"Is she noticeably clumsy while handling a knife?"

"No." Now where was he going with this?

"She had these cuts on her arms, nothing serious, but you may want to talk to her when she's able to."

"Well I did see her cut her wrist just right before she took the arsenic."

"No, these were not as fresh as that cut; it seems that she's been cutting herself."

Dr. Wigton nodded to Mr. Todd and left leaving him to tend to Mrs. Lovett. Mr. Todd walked into her room where she lay on her bed. He went to her side and kneeled next to her; he took her arm in his hand and rolled up her sleeve only to find that what the doctor had said was true. Along her arm were long but shallow scars that seemed to be made from a knife.

"How can she live like this?" Mr. Todd asked himself shocked at what he had found

"Just barely." Said Toby from the doorway "She's always smilin' but everyone can tell she's only 'appy when she's with ya. Do you ever hear her cry herself to sleep? Or hear our long conversations while she drinks 'erself into oblivion?" he asked in a bitter voice "You're not the only ones with problems Mr. Todd."

"Now what problems could you possibly have?"

"You Mr. Todd; you're my problem." He stated hatred in his eyes and then he left

Then for the first time in a long time Sweeney Todd was not thinking about the Judge, or his revenge, or even the family he once had. For the first time since he had come back to Fleet Street Mr. Todd was thinking of the woman before him, Mrs. Nellie Lovett.

* * *

**A/N: sorry for the short chapters but I think I might keep it that way.**

**Review tell me what you think**

**Free cookies for those who review**

**And those who don't get cookies with arsenic in them. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hoping for a longer chapter? Well I tried. I own nothing. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, I really appreciate it. And just a note to sweenet fans this is not an intentional sweenet; it may sway that way but it's not intentional. So please don't expect a big romance scene. (I'm not that good at them anyways)**

* * *

Sweeney Todd opened his eyes. Where was he? This wasn't his room. He lifted his head from the soft surface and realized he had fallen asleep kneeling next to Mrs. Lovett's bed; he was in Mrs. Lovett's room. What was he doing in her room though? And that's when yesterday's events re-played themselves in his head. He looked at her still body; her skin was paler than usual, and sweating, even though her skin was colder than natural.

Sweeney extracted himself from the room and was made his way to the barbershop, when he saw young Toby; tossing and turning in his sleep on the small couch in the parlor. He made his way over to the small boy and shook him awake from his nightmare. "C'mon boy it's morning."

"Where's mum?"

"Mrs. Lovett is asleep right now. Follow me, I want to show you something." He said motioning for the boy to follow him to his barbershop. Toby grumbled a little, he didn't like Mr. Todd the least bit, but with no other option he reluctantly followed.

The two of them made it up the steps, and when they entered the barbershop Mr. Todd walked over to the dresser with the cracked mirror, Toby following close behind.

"Mrs. Lovett is gravely ill." He said without even turning to face Toby "and I don't know when or even if she'll wake up."

"Wot do ye mean Mr. Todd?" asked Toby worried for the well-being of him 'mother'

"You see this woman?" Mr. Todd asked as he showed Toby the picture of his 'deceased' wife.

"Yes but wot does she 'ave to do with mum bein' sick?"

"This woman was my life."

"Don't ye mean wife?"

"That's what I said isn't it?"

"Ye said life."

"Is there a difference? That's beside the point. My wife took arsenic just like Mrs. Lovett and because of it." He paused "she died." He said in a voice so quiet that Toby could just make out what he was saying.

"No." was all he said

"She might not be coming back Toby." He said flatly staring at the picture of his dear beloved Lucy.

"Mum!" and he ran back to Mrs. Lovett's bedroom

"Get back here." Snarled Mr. Todd as he went after the small boy

Toby ran into Mrs. Lovett's room and fell to her side. "Mum, wake up please." He was shaking her hoping that his calls would be able to reach her.

"Toby!" said Mr. Todd as he grabbed the young boy by the collar and pulled him out of the room. "Yelling will do nothing, if not make it worse. She needs rest." He said pulling his face close to Toby's "We'll get the doctor if she doesn't wake by tomorrow. Now go play or something I have a shop to run."

"I don't 'ave any friends. Mum is all I 'ave." Toby said looking towards her

"Fine then, you can stay in her room, but if she even so much as stirs come and get me; you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Other than an emergency let's get one thing straight boy. Leave. Me. Alone."

"y-yes s-sir." He stuttered and they went their separate ways

* * *

Back in his shop Mr. Todd found a costumer waiting for him. "Good day Mr. Todd." He nodded in reply and led the man to the barber chair. "Lovely day isn't it?"

"Not really, very gray."

"Well London's always gray mate, but it's a lighter gray than usual."

"Aye." And he began to lather the man's face and went to retrieve a razor.

"The pie shop is closed today, peculiar thing." He said

"Mrs. Lovett is sick at the moment." he said returning to his position behind his costumer

"I hope she gets better soon before she loses any business to Mooney's shop."

"Yes that would be a pity." He said absent mindedly as he began to shave the man

"She's quite a lady, always greeting everyone like a friend; don't think I've ever seen her in any other mood than a happy one." Said the man

"She certainly is an optimist." Said Sweeney _other than the suicide attempt _he mentally added.

"Well I thank you for the shave sir, I shall certainly tell my friends of you." Said the man rubbing his freshly shaven chin. He handed Mr. Todd a penny and walked out of the store in one piece.

_What was that for!? _He asked himself angrily _You were so consumed in talking about Mrs. Lovett you didn't give the man so much as a nick! _

_Well with the pie shop closed there really is no point. _Said another part of his mind

_No I must avenge Lucy, every throat slit is another throat closer to the Judge_

_Or the gallows _argued the other part of his mind.

_This is my purpose for living to avenge my dearly beloved Lucy. By a blade I was lost and by a blade I shall be found. This time there will be no interruptions. _

Antony had succeeded in rescuing Johanna but Sweeney had failed in ever seeing his daughter for the first time in fifteen years; and now they had left never to be heard from again. The Judge's blood boiled at this and because he knew that Mr. Todd and Antony were friends, if you wish to them that, never even came near Fleet Street.

"Don't worry." He said to his razor "We will get him my friends, soon enough." He caressed his razor tracing over every carved design in the silver as it glinted in the dim light.

"Mr. Todd."

"What is it boy?" snapped Mr. Todd not taking his gaze off of his razor

"It's Mum, she's talkin' in 'er sleep, and she sounds like she's in pain." Mr. Todd's head snapped up and looked at the scared expression on the boy's face and without another word he swiftly made his way out of his shop and down to Mrs. Lovett's bedroom.

* * *

They entered the dim-lit room to find Mrs. Lovett tossing in her sleep and crying out in pain. Whether the pain was real or not, it was a scary sight for Toby.

"Mrs. Lovett wake up." Mr. Todd said sternly grabbing her by the shoulder trying to keep her to hold still.

"Mum, please, stop." Said Toby tears brimming his eyes

They couldn't make out what she was saying but whatever was going on in her head must have been very traumatic.

* * *

It was true what was going on through her head was in fact very traumatic. She was having a dream, no a nightmare about that fateful day when Benjamin Barker was shipped away.

A young Nellie Lovett watched as he beloved Benjamin was being shipped off to Australia. He had said good bye to her and she will remember his words forever. "I'll be okay." He said to her. They both knew he was lying, Australia would kill him; she knew this was her last time to see Benjamin.

She let silent tears fall down her cheeks as he walked onto the ship never to return. Suddenly she began to run out of the crowd and went after Benjamin. "No!" she screamed "Benjamin, don't take 'im; 'e's innocent I tell ye!" she shouted. She continued to run towards the prisoners when a firm grasp was placed on her arm and she turned to see her husband.

"Are you mad woman? It's a blessing that he's leaving; one less mouth to feed." He said not caring about Benjamin

"Don't ye dare say a word against 'im. He's ten times the man you'll never be!" she shouted at him.

"You little piece of filth." He said and landed a slap on her cheek "He never loved you, and now he never will." She laid on the ground tears falling her face as she silently took his abuse. A punch, a small cry; more punches, more tears.

This is exactly how it had gone. Suddenly she felt the punches stop, and in their place were gentle strokes against her forehead. She looked up and saw a smiling Benjamin gently stroking her forhead and push a stray hair back into place.

"B-Be-Benjamin." She stuttered

"Nellie." His voice was no more than a whisper but just at the sound of his voice her body immediately stopped shaking and she felt at peace with herself. "Nellie." And soon enough her dreams were filled with thoughts of the sea and Benjamin Barker.

* * *

Sweeney walked out of the room and let out a heavy sigh. "Is Mum okay?" asked Toby fear in his voice

"She's fine boy." He said flatly and went back to his barbershop. Toby walked into Mrs. Lovett's room cautiously and peered in to see that she was once again at peace.

"Mr. Todd." He said as he burst into the barbershop

"I told you not to bother me boy." He growled as he turned to face him

"I-I just wanted to know 'ow did ye get Mum to calm down so fast?"

"I said her name."

"Her name?" he asked

"Nellie." He stated "Her name is Nellie."

"Mr. Todd?"

"Yes boy?"

"Who is Benjamin?"

"Why?" he asked burrowing his eye brows

"Because she was sayin' 'is name, before you came in. Who is 'e?"

"Benjamin was a friend."

"Was sir?"

"He's dead, died in a Penal Colony."

"He was a felon?"

"Falsely accused." He said through gritted teeth, his grip on his razor tightening

"By who?" Toby asked cautiously

"He was convicted by-" a small sound was heard from behind and Sweeney Todd turned to face "Beadle Bamford." He finished his sentence with a venomous grin.

* * *

**A/N: **

**ha, cliff-hanger. Anyways for those of you who review I will give you cookies, **

**and those who don't, I will send Sweeney after you. **

**And yes this does mean Mrs. Lovett is alive (for now) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: thank you all for the reviews very much appreciated. I own nothing. **

* * *

"Beadle Bamford." said Sweeney as he turned to face the pompous man of law. He shot a cold look at Toby who made a quick exit for the door. Sweeney then returned his full and undivided attention to the Beadle. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your grace?" he asked

"I was wondering if I could make an appointment."

"You may come at any time you wish Beadle Bamford; my doors are always open to those most deserving." He said an evil grin tugging at his lips

"Yes, but I have a previous engagement; and I would like to have a fresh shave for such an occasion." He said looking Mr. Todd straight in the eye.

"As you wish Beadle, at what time would you like to come for your shave?"

"Around quarter after three tomorrow afternoon." He stated promptly with a great sense of dignity and made his way back to the door, but as he placed his hand on the knob he turned to face Mr. Todd and said "and if you would be so kind as to _not _mention this to my master."

"Of course, your secret is safe with me." The Beadle gave a nod and left the barbershop. Once the Beadle had left Mr. Todd took one of his razors in hand and gently whispered to it

"Soon my friends you shall drip rubies, that filthy swine's rubies.

* * *

It was around lunchtime when Mrs. Lovett had made her way back into Mr. Todd's mind. Though he never ate the meals she brought him, it felt very odd when she did not show up chattering like a bird bringing him a meal he would not eat.

It wasn't that he missed her, but more that the fact that the cycle they had established was now broken; and everything seemed just a bit out of place.

A short knock was heard on the door. Mr. Todd strode over to the door and sharply ripped the door open. "What do you want boy?" he all but snarled to Toby

"It's time for lunch sir, and I was wonderin' if I could go get meself a pie to eat from the bake 'ouse." He said

"No." he stated flatly "I'll get it for you." He said and made his way down to the stair way that led to the bake house.

As he opened up the door that led to the staircase to the bake house Toby's voice was heard from behind. "Sir, why can't I go down there?"

"Mrs. Lovett's house, her rules not mine." He said and made his way down the steep dark staircase

In the bake house the sight was certainly new to Mr. Todd. There was a giant furnace, a pile of corpses in the corner, a meat grinder, and a table covered with miscellaneous unusable body parts. He walked to the wall on the left side and picked out a pie for young Toby to eat. Amazing how much they looked like any other normal meat pie; except for the fact that they came from humans.

He looked from the pile of bodies to the pie; absolutely disgusting, but of course what more could you expect in London? He emerged from the bake house holding the pie and gave it to Toby who took a rather large bit of it and began to chew thoughtfully.

Mr. Todd wrinkled his nose in disgust; how Mrs. Lovett could watch all of these people eat his costumers and not lose it was beyond his understanding. Sure he saw her costumers but never this close, and he was thankful for that.

"Ye okay Mr. Todd, ya look sick."

"It's nothing boy, now do me a favor and go get a fresh bottle of gin." Toby smiled "Not for you for me." He said tossing a penny at him and shooing the boy out of the shop. When he left Sweeney made his way into Mrs. Lovett's room and sat next to her once again.

"You better get better soon Mrs. Lovett. I don't know how to take care of the boy by myself." And by take care of he meant to occupy him without having to kill him. And that's when an idea came to Sweeney's mind. "Who would miss him?" he quietly asked himself not noticing the single tear that had emerged from Mrs. Lovett's closed eye.

* * *

The rest of the day passed with ease for Mr. Todd he would welcome his costumers into his shop they would mention the shop being closed and before they could utter another word he would slit their throats. He found out that if he allowed them to talk that he would become somewhat distracted and he couldn't have that.

The sun set on fleet street causing the sky's usual shade of gray to turn into black calling forth the real vermin of the world. It was only once the sun had set that the rats and the beggars really came out. Sure enough you would see them during the day but from the view of Mr. Todd's window there was a huge difference the number of them seemed to double at least. And to think that each and every person down there has done something that they deserved to die for.

* * *

The sun rose and Sweeney stood just as he did when it had set; staring out the window thinking of his beloved Lucy and Johanna, both, gone forever.

It had been two days since Mrs. Lovett tried to take her life; and according to the doctor she should wake up today.

He walked down the flight of stairs and found young Toby resting his head on his 'mother's' bedside. "Boy." His curt voice brought the boy back to reality. "has she woken yet?" he asked

Toby shook his head sadly. "The doctor said she should wake up some time today. Go get him." He said

"But Mr. Todd I-"

"You do as I say boy, I am older and stronger than you. Do not test me. Now go." He said and Toby ran out of the shop.

* * *

The morning was cold but especially on the streets of London. The gray sky always made Toby feel like he was in the middle of some ghost story. "Mr. Todd. Always bossin' me around." Toby didn't like Mr. Todd when he first met him he knew something wasn't right with him. It's something in his eyes, there so dark and full of hate. But most of all they were cold and lonely; just like the streets.

* * *

Dr. Wigton walked into Mrs. Lovett's room his handbag at his side. He felt her forehead; it was as cold as Mr. Todd's heart as well as her temperature. "Have you seen any change in her?" he asked emerging from her room.

"She was talking in her sleep yesterday but other than that she's been like this the whole time."

"If she hasn't woken up by now she may already be gone, but her pulse begs to differ; it's very faint but it's there." Mr. Todd stared at the man with a blank expression "If she does happen to die do you know if she has a will of some sort?"

"No."

"Any relatives other than you two?"

"I'm not married to her; I just reside her, and the brat's an orphan she took in from the workhouse."

"I'm not one to speak on legal matters but if my memory serves me right; if there is no will all of her possessions would go to her closest living relative."

"So the br- boy would get everything?"

"Yes the boy would get everything. If- once you've found it have a lawyer look it over." He bowed slightly and made his way to the door before he stopped. "Also, I have left some medicine for her in her bedroom on the bedside table. There are two bottles, inject some whenever pain occurs in the pained area."

"Yes doctor." said Mr. Todd and the doctor left. As soon as the door closed behind him Sweeney turned around searching for the will. "I need the will." He said and began his search for the piece of paper that 

could determine the fate of the pie shop, the barbershop, and the bake house containing most important of all; their dirty little secret.

* * *

**A/N: tell me what you think. **

**Criticism is welcomed and for those of you who review can have a meat pie. **

**And those who don't will be thrown into the meat grinder mwhahahaha, okay then. **


End file.
